She Will Never Know
by ponystripes
Summary: Summary: ...I knew that she didn't believe her words anymore than I did. I was dying, and that's all there was to it. 'And the worst part about it... was that she will never know...' Inukag.
1. Chapter 1

_**She Will Never Know**_

_**Summary: ...I knew that she didn't believe her words any more than I did. I was dying, and that's all there was to it. 'And the worst part about it... was that she will never know...' Inukag. **_

_**This **__**is**__** quite sad at the end. I know I normally can't do sad, angsty things, but I had this idea when I woke up this morning, and I wanted to see if I could actually write something a bit tragic. This is what I came up with. Enjoy reading!**_

_**Type: Romance / Angst**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

I hate him. Now was the worst time that he could attack, or that his _clone _could attack. It was the middle of the night; there was no moon shining down on us. Because it was the _new moon. _And you know what the new moon means, right? I turn _human._ And guess who decided to pay us a little visit? One of Naraku's clones.

To top it all off, recently, Miroku had been poisoned and had not yet fully recovered, _and _Sango had been stabbed by Kohaku, and couldn't move around that much without reopening the wound, which meant that she couldn't assist them in anyway at all.

Which technically only left Kagome to fight since I couldn't, and I wasn't about to let her. Which, in a final conclusion to this whole damn thing, meant that none of us were going to fight, while Kagura sat there on her giant feather, waiting for us to attack so she could try to kill us. Only no one moved.

"Humph. Naraku wasn't lying. You all _are _defenseless at the moment. At least I get the glory of killing you all off then." She sneered, jumping off of her feather and in front of us. "The only problem," She continued, "Who to kill first?"

She raised her fan, as I would call it, and with a simple stroke, sent about ten blades of wind at us. And by us, I mean Kagome and me, considering the fact that Miroku and Sango were in the little hut we were staying at sleeping soundlessly.

Of course, being a meer human, I couldn't move as fast I normally could, and couldn't dodge all of the blades, but luckily I had managed to push Kagome out of the way. It wasn't that bad of a wound anyway.

Kagome looked up at me. I could see it in her eyes that she knew that this wasn't the best strategy that I had came up with, but it was all I could think of, and before I knew it, the girl from the future had ran into the hut to receive her bow and arrow. I wanted to stop her because I didn't want her to get hurt, but she was the only hope that we had at the moment.

It wasn't until that second that I realized how bad I was bleeding. I forgot how weak humans could be, and all of a sudden, it hurt. Quite badly.

"Poor little human boy. Don't bleed to death, now. Please." Kagura taunted. I growled, or tried to, considering that I couldn't really, being human and all. She sent more blades of wind at me, and I couldn't dodge them at all. Every time I moved I felt as if I was going to faint, and the fact that I had three more attacks being thrown at me was not good.

I groaned, bracing myself for the sting of the blades. I closed my eyes tightly. It was one of the few moments when I was actually fearing for _my _life, and not Kagome's, and the worst part was that I couldn't go demon to save myself.

"Leave him alone!"

My eyes snapped open, allowing myself a bit of fuzzy vision. I was starting to feel light headed. I glanced down at my wound on my torso. I don't think I had ever bled more in my whole life.

Kagura's attack had been destroyed by Kagome's arrow, which she had shot a few seconds earlier. Although Kagura's attack had been canceled out, the woman who had been created by Naraku smirked, and with a chuckle, said something that I couldn't exactly comprehend, but I suspected was something like, "This isn't over", or, "It doesn't matter." Before she completely disappeared.

I heard a soft thud as something hit the dirt below us before Kagome was at my side, digging through her backpack for anything that could be helpful to cause the bleeding to cease.

"Inuyasha," She whispered as she applied pressure to the wound, "Inuyasha, come on."

It was becoming hard to breathe. I tried to focus on her. I really did. I gulped. This wasn't good, and sunrise wasn't for another few hours, so I was still this weak human with such a large and fatal wound for hours to come.

But the conscious side of my mind told me that hours to come, wasn't going to happen.

"Kagome..." I mumbled, smiling slightly up at her. I could see fear in her eyes.

She shook her head frantically, taking my head in her hands gently, "No, no, no. Inuyasha. Come on. Stay with me. You're okay. You're okay." She murmured, "You're okay."

I tried to smile. I knew she didn't believe her words anymore than I did. I was dying, and that's all there was to it.

"Kagome, I... I need to tell you something." I managed to say. I could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sh, " She tried to shush me, "You need to rest."

"No, no." I protested, coughing lightly. I blinked, trying to get my head clear. "Don't play a fool Kagome. I'm not going to last much longer." I told her, trying to sound brave. I wanted to sound proud of my death, after all I had lived quite a life, if I do say so myself.

"No--" She cried, the tears finally spilling down her cream colored cheeks.

"Hush." I shushed her this time, causing her to be a bit more quiet with her mourning.

"What.. what is it you need to tell me?" She finally managed to squeak out sadly.

"I..." I muttered. I was tired. I couldn't see anything clearly anymore, and you know, I don't think that the dark cover of my eyelids had ever felt more inviting in my life. I closed my eyes. So comforting...

"No! Inuyasha!" She exclaimed. I could faintly hear her calling to me, her warm hands grabbing my face. The last thing I remembered happening before it completely went black was the soft touch of something against my lips. Something wet and soft. Her lips. And the last thing I remember thinking was something that will haunt me forever in the afterlife.

I love you.

I never got to tell her that. I never got to tell her how much I loved her. And the worst part about never getting to tell her how I felt was the fact...

That she will never know.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**That is the most saddest, angsty-ist thing I have ever wrote. Wow. I can't believe I wrote that.**_

_**So, how was my first truly sad thing? Please review! I love you all!**_

_**-Ponystripes**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
